The present technology relates to a technical field concerning a protective cover and an information processor. More particularly, the present technology relates to a technical field for realizing enhanced convenience in use while securing a simplified structure and a reduced thickness, in regard of a protective cover and an information processor, wherein an input operating unit for inputting to an electronic apparatus and a foldable wiring section are disposed inside the protective cover.
There are information processors, such as personal computers, wherein predetermined information can be inputted to an electronic apparatus having a display surface through an input operating unit such as a keyboard and the inputted information can be processed.
Such information processors include those equipped with a protective cover which is provided with a plurality of folding sections and is folded into a predetermined shape so as to cover the electronic apparatus, thereby protecting the electronic apparatus (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2006-155050, hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1).
In the information processor described in Patent Document 1, the protective cover is folded into a predetermined shape to thereby house the electronic apparatus in the inside thereof, and the information processor is carried with the electronic apparatus in the housed state. Thus, protection of the electronic apparatus while the information processor is carried is ensured.
In addition, in the information processor described in Patent Document 1, the protective cover can be folded into another shape so as to function as a stand against which the electronic apparatus can be set standing. Where operations such as inputting of information through the input operating unit are conducted with the electronic apparatus kept standing against the protective cover functioning as a stand, it is possible to attain enhanced operability of the electronic apparatus in use.
Thus, the protective cover not only houses and protects the electronic apparatus but also functions as a stand for the electronic apparatus to thereby ensure good operability. Accordingly, with the protective cover, enhanced convenience in use of the information processor can be promised.
Besides, such protective covers as above-mentioned include those in which an input operating unit such as a keyboard is disposed in the protective cover, the input operating unit can be operated externally, and an external operation on the input operating unit causes information to be inputted to the electronic apparatus through wireless communication. In such a protective cover, since the input operating unit is disposed inside the protective cover, it is unnecessary to prepare a separate input operating unit. Thus, enhanced convenience in use is promised.